Konoha's Nightmare Fox
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: betrayed by my friends and labeled a missing ninja. i am a nightmare to my enemies. a savior to my friends and wife... i will fight for what i believe in and destroy anything that threatens it. i haunt your dreams and cause paranoia amongst the most hardened of warriors. i am but a dream... a nightmare... a nightmare that will protect Konoha... this for redemption... for family.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto **

On a bridge in the land of waves a mist laced with chakra filled the air followed by a sense of death. A lone figure watched from afar. He has long white whitish grey hair that blows even when there is no wind. His hair makes It so that only one eye is visible and it is a sky blue eyes that can entrance foes across the nations. This man is dressed in a long grey cloak-like shirt which is ragged and the collar is blood red. His pants are black which are tucked into grey black boots. On his left hand is a glove with bladed nails while his right hand has a glove that he fused with his hand… and it can turn people to stone when the eye on the back of his hand opens. On his face is a fox mask and on his shoulder is a metal plate with the symbol with the Konoha symbol on it with a slash going through it.

He was betrayed by his friends so he abandoned the village in his grief as the glares continued to get worse. He has regretted the day he left for a long time since he pretty much left his sister to the hounds. His sister is all he has left in this world. He knows all about his sisters life since he has infiltrated the village many times to check on his sister and found out some interesting things about her.

For one every morning Narumi kisses his face on a picture him and her together in front of the Academy when she first started attending. He was surprised when he fund her masturbating to his picture… that was a day he wished he could forget but he can defiantly say that his sister has one smoking hot body… not that he would admit it out loud

This man… is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He watched as the ninja's battled Zabuza Momichi and his so called tool battled some Konoha ninjas, one of which is a sixteen year old girl dressed in a fishnet body suit with a black skirt and a black open trench coat. Her hair is done in a long slightly spiky ponytail and shin guards (Basically Anko with longer hair). She has blue eyes a few shades darker than his own. This young woman is Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze… Naruto's sister five years his junior.

He watched and listened to the conversation between a Jounin known as Kakashi and a missing ninja known as Zabuza Momichi. "You were too full of yourself. You're too ambitious for your own good. You assassinated the Mizukage but failed to full off a coup. You left the service with few men under you, and became a rogue ninja. Soon after, your name reached our Hidden Leaf Village. You need to raise funds to strike back, and you needed to hide from the tracking unit's pursuit and retaliation. Isn't that the reason you hired yourself to scum like Gato? Zabuza… do you really believe I managed to survive with just Sharingan? Here's something I didn't copy, a technique of my own creation… to enlighten you." Kakashi said and then Naruto saw him go through handseals and held his right hand out as Lightning formed in his hand "Raikiri. You are too dangerous. Tazuna, the man you are trying to assassinate, is the symbol of courage in this land! The bridge he is building is the Hope of this land!"

Just before Kakashi was about to pierce Zabuza's heart a young girly looking man jumped in front of him and took the hit while Zabuza lived. Zabuza chuckled "ha h aha, he took the blow! What a great tool he was. Now I can kill you all!" he said before everybody watched as he was turned to stone. Behind him was no other than Naruto.

Everybody gasped in surprise when they saw him. The one thing that Kakashi would whisper was "Naruto…" after he whispered that Narumi was instantly hugging the life out of her brother.

"Nii-san please come back home. Kaa-Chan misses you… I miss you…" she pleaded.

Naruto shook his head "I can't, last I checked I am a rogue ninja." He told her but Kakashi spoke up

"Actually Naruto your father revoked your rogue status last year… before he passed away from a disease that we couldn't cure since Tsunade refuses to return to the village He found out why you left and he understood why you left and doesn't hold it against you… please… return home with us."

If you could see his face you would be able to see his eyes widen and a see his facial features brighten, but they could all sense the smile he had on his face. "Home… I've been looking for a place to call home for too long… now I can return to a place where I belong…" he whispered as Narumi and Kakashi nodded at his words.

"Well… isn't that nice, a little family reunion. Now all I have to do is kill you all and I won't have to worry… well I'll keep the girls, they will make wonderful playthings." A short fat man said which caused Naruto to growl. There is no way in hell that he would let his precious little sister be used as a sex toy… he doesn't know what he feels towards his sister but only time will tell.

"There is no way in hell I'll let my precious little sister be used as a sex toy by anyone… just for mentioning that, your future… is death!" Naruto told him as he uttered "Akumuton: Shadow coffin." Suddenly each mercenary had their shadow quickly crawl up their bodies and stopped when only their faces showed. The Konoha ninja's watched in anticipation as to what Naruto is going to do.

"Pray to whatever deity you believe in because… you're already dead! Akumuton: Shadow Burial!" he yelled as the shadows converged and crushed the mercenaries into nothing but pools of blood that stained the bridge crimson.

Naruto looked Gato in the eyes and walked towards him slowly. He held out his hand in front of him. "Did you know that there are in fact two Kyuubi's…" Naruto said which shocked everybody as they did not know that. "There is the nine tailed fox that was unsealed form my mother and into my sister… but that Kyuubi's name is Hitomi… but her mate is known as the Kuro (Black) Kyuubi, his name is Kurama. Now, Gato… DIE! Rasenringu!" he yelled as he slammed his version of his father's Rasengan… which is WAY more powerful, and that's putting it lightly, than his fathers, which Narumi and Kakashi noticed as Gato was quite literally torn to shreds and each ring held a different level of power. The more rings the more power. The position of the rings also determines what the Jutsu will do to the opponent.

With that Naruto turned towards the Konoha Ninjas and tilted his mask to the side of his head and smiled which caused his sister to blush bright red as her love for her brother reached massive levels from just looked at her brother's even more handsome face, but that smile put her over the top.

Naruto then walked over to the pieces of the broken stone Zabuza and picked up his sword "This could come in handy… good thing I have practiced with swords like this before…" he muttered. As he put it on his back and had his pal Kurama use his chakra to hold it in place.

Naruto walked back to Tazuna's house with Naruto and said person talking the whole way. As they talked Kakashi decided to speak up "So, Naruto… how do you know Tazuna?" he asked

Naruto, who had his mask back in place, turned to his once upon a time brother figure "His daughter is my wife… only problem is that Wave never seemed like home… Tazuna, I've been meaning to ask… Tsunami… would you mind if I bring her back to Konoha with me? I may be her husband, but she is your daughter." He asked.

Tazuna looked at his son-in-law "What brought this on?" he asked.

Everyone could hear Naruto gulp and feel his nervousness… "I feel it would only be right for me to be with her while she… is pregnant." He said as he dropped the bombshell on him. Narumi looked down at the ground in sadness that her brother is already taken but Naruto noticed that she is also determined to get with him… he could see it in her eyes.

Tazuna's eyes widened a little before going back to normal as he smiled slightly "Yeah… take her with you."

Over the course of the next week Naruto got reacquainted with Narumi and Kakashi and took care of his wife. They noticed that he is a little socially awkward and he told them that he's not used to talking to people since talking meant conversation and conversation would eventually end with him on the run from hunter ninja form Kumo or Iwa.

Naruto also met and conversed a little with Kakashi's two other genin who he learned are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. One is a fangirl and one is an avenger. He would have to talk to Hiruzen about that.

Naruto and Tsunami stood with team seven at the end of the bridge which the people of wave decided would be named the "Great Naruto Bridge" which Naruto told them that they really didn't have t do that, but they wouldn't budge on the matter. With that the group of six started their way back to Konoha.

When they arrived in Konoha they checked in with the "Eternal Gate Guards" or "EGG" as some people referred to them as, Izumo and Kotetsu. They looked at the group and the focused on Naruto and the felt like they knew him for a minute before their eyes widened. _"Naruto"_ they thought in unison with a small smile on their face that their old friend has returned.

After checking in they walked through the village causing many people to stop and stare at Naruto and whisper about the son of the fourth Hokage returning and who the woman with him is. One civilian with sharp eyesight noticed and pointed out the wedding ring on the woman's hand signaling her as Naruto's wife.

After a bit of walking they reached the Hokage's office. Kakashi knocked and the group entered when they got the go ahead to do so.

Hiruzen sat behind his desk doing paperwork when he heard the knock and called for the people to come in. when Kakashi walked in with his team he smiled. Then he noticed a twenty-one year old man with ghostly grey hair walk in with a woman with long indigo colored hair.

His eyes widened "N-Naruto, is that you?" he asked to which the man nodded "My god boy look at you! You sure have grown into a fine man in the past eleven years! And who might this lady be?" he asked.

Tsunami smiled and Naruto chuckled behind his mask "This is my beautiful wife, Tsunami. Now would you kindly take away Sakura's ninja license… permanently. She is not fit to be a ninja! She's anorexic, she doesn't work out and she is a fangirl for fucks sake. I'll even take her place since when I left I was still a genin! Hell I'll even give you the secret to defeating paperwork!" Naruto ranted.

Hiruzen could only think about the facts that Naruto told him. He nodded "DONE!" he yelled when he processed the Paperwork comment. "Now what is the secret!" he begged.

He could feel the smirk behind Naruto's mask "Two words… Shadow Clones." He said.

As soon as those words left his mouth the door to the office slammed open and a redhead walked into the room and grabbed the Hokage by his robes "Where. Is. My. Son?" she ordered.

Hiruzen cowered in fear at the angry mother. He quickly pointed at the boy with the mask who turned towards her and held up a hand "Hi mom…"

**So… how as it? Good? Bad? Let me know**

**Yeah I just got a shit ton of snow yesterday… that was not fun… at all. As soon as I can I'm moving down south I absolutely HATE cold weather!**

**Have a nice night!**


End file.
